


Felix Natalis

by ShyWhovian



Series: Their Better Angels [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Phantomhive Twins being Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: In honour of the Phantomhive Twins' birthday, I figured I should write something, hence this tiny little drabble was born. Set in the 'Their Better Angels' verse.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Their Better Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542553
Kudos: 8





	Felix Natalis

Astre groaned as he shifted, feeling Trix’s reassuring weight on his chest and an insistent and repeated poking on his cheek accompanied by an enthusiastic voice, although what it was saying Astre couldn’t say in his sleeping state. The poking never let up and the voice only got louder as the younger twin slowly roused himself from his sleep to stare blearily at the person poking him, only to flinch backwards as he barely missed being poked in the eye by his own twin.

“ASTRE. AS- Oh...you’re awake! Good morning brother!” Ciel laughed, Cal at his heels. The two of them looking far more awake than anyone had the right to, Astre thought.

His brother’s daemon jumped up onto his bed and affectionately began to nibble on Trix’s ear and Astre watched in resigned amusement as Trix too was awoken. The twin daemons began to talk amongst themselves, chittering and seeming quite content with the early morning. When they got like this they were as identical as the boys who owned them, especially seeing as Trix had automatically shifted to match Cal’s canine form. 

“Yes...I’m awake. Why am I awake?” Astre asked curiously, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ciel laughed again and shook his younger brother’s shoulder. 

“It’s our birthday you silly goose! We’re nine now!” The elder twin crowed happily, practically bouncing up and down. “That’s almost ten Astre, and we’re going to get presents and Gramps said that he was going to have the cooks make cake! Maybe even two cakes, one for me and one for you! Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

It did sound nice, the younger one had to admit. A whole cake all to himself! He could get used to things like that, although, birthdays also meant parties. And parties meant a lot of people in their home, which he didn’t like much. Unlike his twin, Astre was rather shy, never one to want to be in a large crowd. Although perhaps father’s friend Undertaker would come, if it were their birthday, he was frightening but Astre rather liked him, he was old and interesting and he knew all sorts of things. That wouldn’t be so bad. And Edward would be there too and he would often play games with him. Everyone else however was a bit too loud for his taste but that was what he had Ciel for. Everyone loved Ciel and Ciel apparently loved everyone and dealt with crowds well.

“Don’t look so down Astre... parties aren’t all bad.” Trix said quietly as she bounded over to him, settling into his lap.

“She’s right! Parties are fun! There are presents and people and everyone is only paying attention to us!” Ciel told him, coming to sit next to his brother on the bed, coming under the covers with him, linking his hand with his twin’s. “You’ll be alright brother. I know you will.”

Ciel was always so attentive and kind, Astre thought. Even when he was being silly and afraid of things he ought not to be afraid of, Ciel was always there to help him feel better. He really loved his older brother. 

“Now come on! We need to go and wake mother and father....no...wait I have something for you!” Ciel said with another bright grin before racing off, Cal pounding after him delightedly.

The younger twin took advantage of his brother’s absence to rouse himself from sleep more fully, pulling Trix into a hug.

“Good morning Calytrix.” He whispered softly into her fur, giggling as she nuzzled him in return.

“Hello Astre!” She replied with equal gentleness. “Ciel is right you know. Surely it won’t be so bad...a little frightening I know but father wouldn’t let anyone hurt us...not on our birthday. And he’d only ever invite people we knew.”

Her words rang true, his daemon was incredibly smart. Far too good for someone like him if he were being honest but he was ever so happy to have her. Wouldn’t trade his daemon for anyone in the world. Not for all the money or chocolate in the world. That was how much he loved Trix.

The pounding of feet signalled his twin’s return and a moment later Ciel had leapt onto the end of the bed, kneeling over him and holding out a small wrapped something.

“Happy birthday!” He shouted again and Astre felt the smallest of smiles appear on his face as he slowly began to unwrap his first present of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Calytrix - Unsettled  
> Calypso - Unsettled


End file.
